Luke (Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare)
| actor= Scott Menville }} Luke is a camper at Camp Little Moose. Physical appearance Luke is a young boy with average build and has short blond hair. He wears a Camp Little Moose shirt, blue shorts, and shoes. While swimming he wears blue swimming shorts. When the two camps merge, where he wears a Camp Little Big Moose shirt. Personality Luke is very adventurous and loves the outdoors. He is shown to be very impulsive though and wont listen to others. Even though he is proud of being under Fred Jones's wing, he doesn't listen to him when he is explaining things. His impulsiveness was at its peak when he mistakenly lit a stick of dynamite before Daphne Blake could better explain her caution. He only speaks to two other people: Fred and Trudy. He is often around Fred and is extremely fond of his mentor, although he doesnt always listen to what he has to say. He is only shown speaking to Trudy when she made a comment about there not being any cute guys at Camp Little Moose, to which he took offensively. He is presumed to have spoke to Deacon as he previously shared a cabin with him, but this is unknown. Skills and abilities Luke is very adapt to physical activity. He is shown to be very good at swimming, as he is the only only one to not wear a life preserver. He is shown to be a very prominent archer, splitting his own bullseye in two. He showed his strength in the last battle with the Woodsman by pushing an large, rusted bell into the villain, nearly knocking him off. History ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' Arriving after Mystery Inc. and the Woodsman's first attack at Camp Little Moose. Her readily jumped into the camp activities under Fred's wing. He along with the gang fleed the first attack of the Fishman, down the dam and into the mess hall. Luke, Deacon and Trudy were all asleep during the ordeal of the Woodsman's second attack. After the gang slit up, he went with Fred, Jessica and Daphne to check out the underwater town. There they are attacked by the Fishman again. He found an underwater cave allowing them to flee from the monster. Looking for an exit, Luke mistakingly ignites a stick of dynamite, prompting Fred to though it down a blocked path, inevertally creating an exit. After Deacon left for Camp Big Moose, Luke and Trudy decide to stay with the gang to solve the mystery. Luke, Trudy and Burt hide during the Woodsman's final attack, this unfortunatly prompt the villian to blow the dam, leading the gang to escape in the Mystery Machine. They then went to the former underwater town of Moose Creek, looking for clues to the buried treasure. There Fred, Luke and Jessica are attacked by the Woodsman and are forced to flee to the bell tower. Luke knocked the villian off balanced and Fred finished him off. After finding the lost treasure, they are attacked by the Fishman. They captured him and revealed him to be the Woodsman AND Ranger Knudsen, and they correctly assume that he is aslo the Spector. They soon capture BabyFace Boretti, who was actually Deacon, and send him off to jail. He, assumingly, finishes up his time at camp at the newly formed Camp Little Big Moose. Appearances * DTV15. Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare }} Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare characters